Skirt and Stockings
by 8Silent Dreams8
Summary: Hearing rumors about a possible sighting of one of the clones Cloud has to go find him... but to do so he has to wear a disguise, he has to dress as a... girl...


A/N: Okay I was reading a story that involved Cor-whatever-his-name-is... the guy from when Cloud cross dressed... So I made this! haha

Warning: Cross dressing (duh), attempt rape, and Yaoi (no details), andmost likelyOOC

* * *

"No."

It was a simple statement but one that held such conviction that most people would just drop whatever subject they were trying to push onto the wanna-be SOLDIER. As it was Cloud with sitting on a couch in front of two of his close friends, Tifa and Barret, with his arms cross and a glare on his face.

"Common Blondie it ain't gunna be as bad as last time!" Barret said with a grin.

"You weren't there last time, and the answer is still 'No.'" Cloud turned away not even looking at them nor the bag in front of him.

"I'll be with you Cloud, just like last time! This time you won't have to deal with that fat perverted man!" Tifa tried to reassure the angry man before her.

"I don't want to deal with ANY perverted man! Why can't you and Yuffie do it!" Cloud snapped at his 'friend'. They had just heard rumor that one of the three clones was spotted in the dodgy part of Edge. And as it was the group wouldn't be able to go any were near that place without being recognized. So… they had to go undercover.

"You know I'm not letting Yuffie anywhere near that place! She's a terrible actress, she would punch the first guy that looked at her wrong!" Tifa glared at him, upset that he even thought of the idea.

Cloud remained silent for a while then with a defeated sigh looked at the two. "I swear if you tell ANYONE about this I will kill you both in the most painful manner possible." With that he grabbed the bag and stormed into the bathroom to change, ignoring the laughter behind him.

Cloud blushed exceedingly as Tifa stood in front of him, "Hold still Cloud, it'll smear!" She reprimanded him.

"Can I die now…?" He refused to even look at himself in the mirror. How had he agreed to this? That's right he was conned. It was all Barret and Tifa's fault!

"Common you look wonderful!" Tifa giggled, as she pulled back to look at him.

Cloud was now wearing a corset to hid his more masculine side, though Barret didn't think he needed it ('He dies first!' Cloud had thought to himself when Barret mentioned it). He shifted slightly the top he wore was itchy, it was a long sleeved black shirt with white lace at the ends of the sleeves that drooped down, the collar was low enough to show his collar bone but not low enough to show the cleavage he was supposed to have. To deal with that, Tifa had taken the corset and sewed in false cleavage, he would seem a little on the flat side but that was all right. Around his neck he had a black choker with more white lace to hide his Adams apple.

He wore a skirt that had way to many layers for his liking. Long black and white striped stockings adorned his (unfortunately) shapely legs, and were held up by a garter belt. What was worse was the boots he wore, he was used to heavy boots but not one's with heels. "How am I supposed to run or fight with these on!" He had yelled at Barret when he brought them over some time later. The man just snickered as he replied, "I wouldn't try to fight with that getup on anyway…" Cloud growled as he looked at the shoes, they were a lot like the ones Yuffie wore, only black and with more heels to them.

Almost crying, but stopping himself with the thought of having to go through the torture of Tifa applying more make up to him, he looked at himself in the mirror. Surprisingly enough Cloud didn't recognize himself in the mirror. Tifa did a great job with his make up and hair. She gave him the more gothic look with the make up then she did herself, going with more natural colors for herself and her 'school girl' look. She had put a coloring in his hair that was supposed to wash out after four or five washes with a special brand of shampoo, his hair was now black and he had extensions put in.

Unfortunately nothing could really be done about his eyes but that coloring wasn't to uncommon nowadays because of what happened two years ago.

"See you look great! No one will recognize you!" Tifa said proud of her work.

Cloud just nodded silently then went to the door, "Alright, lets get this over with…" With that they left.

Cloud didn't think he would ever have to dress up as a girl again, especially after that first time, sadly though life seemed to hate him. Or it just found things were to boring so had to make some sort of entertainment for itself and who best then Cloud? Cloud growled as yet another man tried to hit on him.

They had been there for a day already and Cloud had already lost sight of Tifa, 'I swear if she ditched me I will hunt her down! Promise or not!' Cloud growled and walked away from a bunch of perverted old men. How women could do this for a living was beyond him.

"Hey, beautiful. What's your name?" A deep almost musical voice said from behind him.

Cloud spun around about to snap at whoever was calling him but stopped short when he saw who it was. "Um…" He couldn't get a single thought across as he looked at the man in front of him 'I'm going to die….' Was his only thoughts as the man with long white hair walked up to him.

"Well?" The man smirked, "Shy are you?"

"… I.. I'm Keela…" Earlier Tifa had decided they should decide on a different name so they knew what to call each other encase they ran into each other with other people around.

"Well, Keela…" He said Cloud's false name with a purr, "What are you doing in these parts? It's not a good place for someone like you."

"Ah… Well.. I'm looking for a friend…" Cloud looked down hoping he came across as a shy girl. In reality it was all he could do not to jump the man, and not in the perverted way.

"Oh?" Yazoo raised a brow then smirked, "How about I help you find your friend…?" He held out his arm to Cloud.

"Thank you… Sir…"

"Just call me Yazoo."

"Yazoo…" This was probably the first time he ever herd this ones name. He knew Kadaj from Rufus, and Loz from the two Turks. "What are you doing in these parts?"

Yazoo looked at the woman next to him. "Taking a break from some family problems."

"Oh?" Inside Cloud sneered, 'Kadaj getting to be to much for you?' "I'm sorry to hear that…"

Yazoo just chuckled, "Don't worry about it. So what does your friend look like?"

Cloud was a little disturbed, he had expected to find one of the three clones here wrecking havoc. Instead he found someone like him, trying to get away from all the troubles that he had to deal with.

"Um, she has long brown hair… tall, brown eyes, and a school girl kind of outfit…"

"Keela!" A voice called form behind her.

"Sally, there you are!" Cloud said as they turned around. He could tell from her stance she was a bit wary of the man next to Cloud.

"Um, Sally this is Yazoo… Yazoo, Sally."

"Pleased to meet you Sally." Yazoo said while giving a smile. Tifa seemed surprised by this and nodded a hello. "Sally, you don't mind if I borrow your friend for the day do you? That is if it is alright with you Keela…" Yazoo looked at Cloud.

'K'so… what do I do now! It might be a good idea to stay but I might be found out in the process!'

Unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on your viewpoint, Tifa answered for him. "I think that is a wonderful idea! Keela needed to get out and meet more people!" She smiled at the two then with a wave ran off, "See you later Keela!"

Cloud cursed everything and everyone as he watched Tifa run off.

"She seemed a bit eager to leave didn't she…" It wasn't a question and Cloud only sighed in agreement.

"Sorry about her…"

"You seem to like to apologize for things you needn't apologize for…" Yazoo said chuckling a bit.

"Ah…! So…" He stopped himself, he was getting to comfortable around Yazoo.

"Are you hungry?" The man asked as they started walking again.

"A little…" Cloud said as his stomach growled, causing him to blush, which only worsened with Yazoo's laughter. He smiled up at the taller man, even with the heels Yazoo was still a good four inches taller then him.

They walked into a small diner and sat in a corner booth.

"So tell me about yourself Keela. What are your likes, dislikes? Favorite color, things like that." Yazoo said as he sat across from 'her' while waiting for a waitress.

"Well… I like motorcycles, swords, quite places, my friends, and many other things… I dislike fighting, people trying to mess with my mind, and loud places…" Cloud said while looking at his gloved hands, he had decided to wear gloves because he thought they looked to manly, though once again Barret didn't think so.

Yazoo looked at him thoughtfully, "I see… you like swords yet don't like fighting… what reasons would you fight though?"

"If someone tried to take away what I love." Cloud said without hesitation.

Yazoo seemed a little saddened then but quickly covered it up as a waitress came over and took their order. As she left Cloud turned to him, "What about you? What are your likes and dislikes?"

Yazoo looked away and didn't answer for a few seconds, finally he sighed and answered him, "I like my brothers, quite places, and a good conversation…" He still didn't look at Cloud, "I dislike fighting with my brothers, people getting in the way of the things I want, and being bossed around…"

Cloud could see the distress in the mans' facial features, without realizing it he took the mans hands in his own and leaned forward slightly. "Yazoo… why are you here today..?"

"I had to get away from my brothers… What they are doing… how they are doing it… it's driving me insane… I just needed some time by myself… All we want is mother… but our brother is trying to stop us from finding her…"

Cloud stiffened at this but forced himself to relax, "Why is your brother trying to stop you…?"

"Because…" Yazoo seemed hesitant now, "because when we find her the same thing that happened two years ago will happen again…"

This time Cloud let himself stiffen, knowing anyone from this planet would. He pulled away from Yazoo, "Why…? I don't… don't want to go through that again…!" He quickly stood up, he didn't want to be here now. Even though he hadn't eaten he left money for the food he had ordered and ran outside, ignoring Yazoo's call.

As Cloud walked around through the streets, he noticed it was really dark and that the only people out where the people he considered the scum of the earth. And right now he really needed someone to punch.

As if on cue seven men surrounded him, "Hey lady… wanna have some fun with us?" One man slurred obviously drunk.

"Not really, no. Now leave me alone I'm not in the mood to deal with anyone right now." He growled out.

"Common you'll have lot's o' fun!" A man sneered at him.

"What part of 'No!' did you not understand?" Cloud glared at them.

The men ignored 'her' and stepped closer to him. As one came close enough Cloud punched him in the face sending him flying back.

"OW! K'so!"

"Hey that ain't nice!"

"Get 'er!"

Cloud defended himself the best he could against the men but realized that it was near impossible to fight in this kind of outfit. 'I swear if I survive I will kill who ever came up with these kinds of cloths! Right after I maim Tifa and Barret!'

It wasn't to long after that Cloud was finally apprehended by two of the men.

"Now you're gunna get what you deserve whore!" The man who stood in front of Cloud said. He then preceded to undo his pant and pull them down. Cloud turned his head away and closed his eyes as he tried to get away. "Hold 'er tight boys! We'll all get a turn wit 'er!"

Cloud was near tears when he heard a cry ring out and was let go. Surprised he opened his eyes and looked around. All of the men that were about to rape him were lying on the ground, either unconscious or dead. With what almost happened he hoped dead.

He looked up and saw who had saved him, "Yazoo!"

The man turned and looked at him, a sigh let out as he walked over to Cloud, "You ok?"

Cloud nodded and stood up shakily. "Yes… Thank you…."

Yazoo seemed tired, "Let's get you home… A woman shouldn't be out this late at night…"

Cloud felt a pang in his chest, "Yazoo… I have something to confess…"

Yazoo looked at him with a frown but gestured for him to continue.

"I'm not really Keela…" He winced, he didn't know why he was telling the man who wanted him dead this but after what Yazoo did for him, he felt he owed him at least that much. "I'm not even a woman…" Cloud looked at Yazoo, watching for any reaction to this news.

"Not a woman…? Then who are you?" Yazoo frowned even more before looking surprised. "Brother…?"

Cloud nodded but didn't move from his spot. "Yes… After what you did for me I felt that I had to a least tell you the truth…" He didn't know what was going to happen. Most likely Yazoo would try to kill him now, Cloud only hoped he would survive long enough to get help.

A laugh rang out breaking Cloud from his thoughts with a jerk. He looked at Yazoo who had his hand in his hair and was laughing hard. "This is rich! I had to save my brother from being raped! My brother… is in drag!"

Cloud winced, "Yes… and I'm never going to live it down… if I survive any beating you give me…" The last part was muttered more to himself then to anyone else but Yazoo heard it anyway.

"Yes… If you couldn't fight off those weaklings in that outfit there is no way you would be able to fend me off…" Yazoo smirked and stalked towards him.

Cloud eyes went wide as he backed up, only stopping when his back his the wall behind him. 'I'm going to die! And I haven't been able to get my revenge on all the people who made these ridiculous outfits!' Why his mind always turned to that thought was beyond him but it seemed to help him get through the constant gropes and lecherous looks men and even some women gave him.

Cloud closed his eyes waiting for the blow that would kill him. Instead he felt something soft on his lips. His eyes snapped open and he realized Yazoo was kissing him. HIM! What was Yazoo doing kissing him! Not being able to do anything about it, other then listen to what his body wanted, he closed his eyes again and returned the kiss.

After a while Yazoo pulled back and licked his lips, "You taste like cherry…" He grinned and bent down to kiss him again. Cloud just smiled and returned the kiss with full force.

It seemed in no time that Cloud found himself in the hotel that Yazoo was staying at.

He entered the room not even looking around, as he was to busy trying to remove Yazoo's clothes while Yazoo quickly removed his. He moaned into the kiss as Yazoo backed him up against the bed. Cloud fell back, now laying there in nothing but his skirt and stockings. Yazoo grinned down at him, "You look really sexy like that…" He purred before finishing removing his clothes and coming down on Cloud.

Cloud woke up with a groan and realized that the spot next to him was now empty and cold. Sitting up he looked around, but any sign of another person ever being there was gone. Sighing Cloud tried to stand up but winced at the pain coming from his back side. He looked over at the empty spot and noticed something he had missed before.

Snatching up the piece of paper, he read it quickly then started to laugh. Grinning he picked up his phone and dialed Tifa's number.

"**_Hello! Cloud is that you! Oh good! I was so worried when you never came home!"_** Tifa said from the other line.

"I'm fine don't worry! But I was calling to tell you I'm going to be staying down here a bit longer, I need to do some follow up work."

"_**Okay… Do you need me?"**_

"No… I'll be fine."

"Okay… Um… Cloud… sorry about what I did, I just thought it would be best if you stayed with him so you could get some information out of him…"

"_Don't worry. I got all I needed… I'll be home in about a week alright?"_

"_**Alright… bye Cloud."**_

"Bye."

With that he hung up and lay back in the bed ignoring the fact he still wore the skirt and stockings.

He quickly fell asleep, the note falling to the floor.

**Dear Keela,**

**Last night was wonderful, sorry to just sleep and run but I have to deal with some problems with my brothers. If all goes to plan I'll be back tonight, and able to stay for the week. Hopefully I'll see you.**

**Yazoo**

End

* * *

A/N: okay so yeah! no detail but I'm tempted to add it in! If I get enough (in my oppinion) reviews I might add it in! It was suppoused to be humorous but some where along the lines it went down hill... x.x gomen... anyways R&R! 


End file.
